How It All Started
by Winchesterlust
Summary: Pretty much what the title suggests, how Sam and Dean realized they were more than brothers. WINCEST! Don't like it? leave it alone. you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Very adult content! Wincest, underage. Don't like don't read!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural if I did this shit would actually happen. And it would be wonderful!

I sat down at the computer to write a quick PWP one-shot but when I started typing it changed and I wanted to give them a story. Young Sam just begs to be written about and I couldn't stop my fingers from typing. So yeah just sit back and enjoy! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!

Sam was sitting at another busted up dinner table in another crappy hotel room in another small town in the middle of nowhere trying to do his homework from yet another new school he'd been forced to go to. And he was sick of it. He was sick of being the new kid, sick of being stared at for his shaggy hair. Sick of feeling awkward for his sudden growth spurt that left his jeans too short and his shirts to tight. He just wanted to quit school and join his dad and brother on their hunts.

They had started leaving "Little Sammy" behind right after Dean had turned 18. Which had been fine for a while, Sam was only 14 and still small statured and he didn't want them to worry about him and get hurt trying to protect him. So he stayed in the hotels and did research, studied and got straight A's, and was ready with bandages when one of the older Winchesters inevitably came back with some injury or another.

"Dammit!" barked Sam suddenly shoving his school books across the table. He was 16 now and sick of being left behind. He had hit 6 foot this past year and even though he was still getting used to his new height his body had a wiry strength and he knew he could take care of himself. But John and Dean still refused to listen to him. John would shake his head and just walk out the door to get the Impala ready and Dean would punch Sam in the arm or ruffle his hair and say "Maybe next time Baby Boy" before following their dad to the car. Leaving Sam behind to fume alone and do more damn research.

Sam shoved away from the table and stomped into the bedroom running his hands through his hair. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do. Sam threw himself face down onto the bed and just stared at the wall slowly getting more pissed. Finally he huffed loudly and flipped himself over onto his back and grabbed the TV remote.

"_...it's so good to see such a happy ending. Make sure you stay tuned for the weather, we'll be right back!" _Click.

_"...well I say ... no guts... no glory." _Click.

_"Paging Dr. Sexy. you are needed in the O.R."_ Click.

"_...use twice daily Herpexia to help stop the spread of genital herpes..." _Click.

_"Stay tuned to Casa Erotica. When a lonely housewife, Bridget finds solace in her hunky pool boy" _Click.

"What the fuck kind of teenager am I that I'm too damn bored to watch porn?" Sam asked himself as he clicked the TV off and stood up again. He walked to the window and pulled the curtain back, it was almost dark out so Dean and John should be getting back soon.

"I might as well get the first aid kit out... and stop talking to myself." he muttered shaking his head. Sam snatched his duffle off the floor and sorted through the top layers. "Where the fuck is it? Dammit Dean is it that damn hard to pack a damn bag?" he grabbed the bag and flipped it upside down shaking all the haphazardly packed contents onto the bed and of course the first aid kit was the last thing to fall out.

As soon as it hit the pile of clothes and assorted weaponry the door burst open and a disheveled looking Dean half carried half drug an unconscious John through it. Sam threw the duffle against the wall and ran to help his brother.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as he wedged his shoulder under his father.

"Tell you later. Right now. Get him to bed." answered Dean making Sam take a second look at his big brother. Dean was strong and could easily carry their dad when needed, unless he was hurt too.

"Dude are you okay?" Asked Sam as they pulled their dad to the bed.

Dean just grunted and tossed John on the bed. "M'fine Sammy, dad took a hit to the head, focus on him."

"Okay fine" answered Sam as he turned to the other bed to get the kit. Dean slumped down on the bed next to his dad and propped himself against the wall and shut his eyes.

For the next few minutes Sammy was busy cleaning and stitching his father's head wound with dental floss and a sewing needle. When he was done he dropped his dads head up and forced some pain pills down his throat before turning to Dean.

"Well dude I think he'll be alright, but he's gonna sleep like the dead." he finished with a grin finally looking at his big brother who didn't respond. "Dean, man did you hear me?" Sammy asked a little concerned. He walked around the end of the bed "Dean, hey Dean." he reached out slowly to touch his shoulder "come on dude-" Suddenly Dean opened his bright green eyes and Sam heaved a sigh of relief.

"Are you hurt Dean?" asked Sam as he knelt at Dean's hip.

"Nothing big Baby Boy. Just a few knocks to the ribs, I'm just really tired" Answered Dean with his silly crooked grin.

"Well take your shirt off and we'll see if anything's broken."

"Eager to see my body Sammy?" asked Dean with another grin as he went to stand up

"Shut up dude." answered Sam with his bitch face firmly in place. He grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him to his feet quicker than Dean would have liked making him hiss in pain.

"Point taken." growled Dean as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and let it fall to the floor. "What's all this shit doing all over the bed Sammy?"

"You didn't pack the bag right! You put the first aid kit on the bottom and I had to dump everything out to get- aw man don't do that!" but it was too late Dean had already swiped everything onto the floor with his left arm making an even bigger mess.

"Sorry." he said with a smirk that meant exactly the opposite. "You're gonna have to help me take my shirt off I can't move my right arm too much." as he sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Eager to have me touch your body?"_ Sam asked in a mocking sing song voice.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Said Sam as he walked over to Dean and grabbed the hem of his unnecessarily tight shirt. "Left arm up"

"Yes mom" Dean replied, doing as he was told. Sam pulled Deans shirt off his arm and over his head then slid it down his left arm careful not to jostle him too much. Even though he probably deserved it he didn't really want to hurt his big brother.

"Lay down." Said Sam as he tossed Deans shirt on the pile of clothes already on the floor. When he turned back Dean was stretched out on his back with his left arm tucked behind his head. The light from the one bedside lamp throwing his muscles in deep shadows all the way down his flat stomach to his black boxers sitting low on his hips. The snug jeans sitting even lower on his long legs made Sam raise his eyebrows in appreciation- "_wait what?" _Sam shook his head and stepped up to the side of the bed.

"Okay tell me when it hurts" Said Sam as he reached out to feel his brothers ribs. He slid his hand down his brother's ribcage prodding each one as he came to it. Dean sat silent and watching as his little brothers cool hands moved over his skin "Well Dean I don't think anything is broken. Probably just bruised, but I can bind them anyway just to make sure." Sam made one last sweep across his brother's abdomen and Dean let a hiss escape his lips. "That hurt?"

"Just a bit sore Sammy. Just bind it." said Dean sitting up again.

Sam nodded and got an Ace bandage out of the kit still on their father's bed. He handed one end to Dean for him to hold as he wrapped it around his torso. He had to lean close to get his arms around the larger man and his hair brushed Dean's lips making the older Winchester part his lips. Sam finished wrapping and tied off the bandage then stepped back to make sure it was snug, the white bandage made a stark contrast to his brothers tanned, sculpted-"_nope. His average normal chest" Sam_ cleared his throat and turned back to the first aid kit to get out more pain killers then he tossed them to his brother who hadn't moved or said anything and escaped to the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that Sam?" he whispered to himself after shutting the door and turning the faucet on to splash water in his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his hazel eyes wide with confusion and a little bit of arousal. And for what reason? He had touched Dean tons of times, seen Dean in various states of undress, and even caught him jerking off a time or two. He'd never reacted like this before. And why should he? Dean is his _fucking brother!_ There has to be a logical explanation for this, something else that had happened. Maybe he just hadn't jerked off in a while or - it was a delayed reaction to the _Casa Erotica_ from earlier. Yeah that's it, a perfectly logical explanation for his reaction. After all he is perfectly healthy 16 year old, raging hormones and all.

He heaved a big sigh and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with his superb reasoning he straightened his shirt and walked back out of the bathroom into the now dark bedroom. Apparently Dean had turned off the light and settled in with his back to Sam's side of the bed. Sam slowly and quietly crossed the room pulling off his shirt and pants as he went. In just his boxers he crawled under the covers with his back to his brother and was quickly asleep.

Dean however was wide awake. Staring at the wall with wide green eyes trying to keep his breathing deep and even so Sammy wouldn't know, Sammy can never know.

Sam woke with a start, glancing at the alarm clock it was 5:12 a.m. and still dark. And he was incredibly hot. He kicked off the blankets covering him but that didn't help much, he still felt constricted. Looking down he realized why. His older brother was wrapped around him and holding tight with his arms crossed around his stomach. Dean's large calloused hands were resting on his chest while his thumbs stroked Sam's now hard nipples. Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother with a shocked expression on his face, only to see that Dean was still sleeping, quite deeply with his pretty lips parted and small low snores coming from between them. "_Pretty lips? What the hell?"_

Sam's movements caused a slight stutter in Deans sleep and Sam froze praying he wouldn't wake up, Dean just heaved a sigh and settled further down the bed and pulling Sammy even tighter against him so that Sam couldn't even look back at his brother anymore.

"_What is up with Dean? We've slept in the same bed our entire lives and this has never happened". _He had never touched Sam except to hit him or ruffle his hair, much less hold him as if he was his last life line. "_What should I do?"_

But Sam could do nothing but lie there, hot but oddly content in his big brothers arms. His mind began to wander back over the events of the previous night and more and more things started to seem odd. His strange thoughts about how good looking his brother was. How Dean had just sat quietly as Sam ran his hands all over his torso, no snarky remarks or anything. Now this, this cuddling. He didn't know what to think of it but his body was starting to react. _"Whoa whoa, what the hell? This cannot be happening this is your brother, Sam! Get it together." _

He felt so comfortable and safe in Dean's strong arms, and Deans hands we're moving again stroking up and down Sam's sides making him shiver, Deans breath warm on his ear. His cock was hardening to an almost painful state. He was still pressed up to close to his brother to be able to look around and see if he was awake or not, but there's no way Dean is awake, no way he would be doing this. Would he?

In the past few months Dean had become gentler with Sam making sure he had everything he needed instead of just telling him to deal with it. Most of the punches to the arm had become a sift of his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam realized he liked these changes and he liked the feel of Dean's hands on his lower stomach. Sam ran his hand down over Deans and paused to see if he would react. Nothing changed so Sam slid his hand down further skimming across his erection and feeling its heat even through his boxers. He traced his fingertips over the head his pre-come making a wet spot on the thin cotton. Soon this wasn't enough he needed to feel his fingers on the silken length; he slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and grasped himself firmly. He moved slowly because he was still worried about waking his brother and having Dean catch him doing this while wrapped in his arms would not be good for anyone.

He twisted his wrist around creating a pleasant friction that didn't jostle him to much his thumb running over the tip. He bit his lip and closed his eyes when a groan welled up from his throat. A few more twists and he couldn't stop the light bucking of his hips that brought his ass in close contact with Dean's crotch that was standing at full attention. Sam froze there was no way Dean was still asleep, he looked back but his brother had the same peaceful expression on his face as before. Feeling Dean's hard cock rubbing against his ass made Sam a little bolder. He gripped his cock harder and brazenly rubbed the tip of it against the back of dean's hand where it rested on his lower stomach. The new texture almost sent him over the edge, his eyes slammed shut again as he felt his balls pull up between his legs. Then with a few more firm thrusts he came all over his stomach and the back of dean's hand.

He slowly tugged on his softening penis as he allowed his breathing to slow; he was coming down from his high and getting sleepy. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his brother about to go to sleep still sticky from his excursions. When "fuck!" he remembered he hadn't just come on himself but his big brother too! What the hell had he been thinking? This was ridiculous he had just masturbated in the arms of his 20 year old brother and 3 feet away from his sleeping father. This had to be a record for the stupidest shit ever done and now he had to figure out how to get out of his brothers vice like grasp to clean him off before he woke up covered in "little Sammy's" come. Jesus Christ what to do?

Glancing around frantically he spotted a box of tissues on the nightstand near his father's bed. If he could just reach them he could fix all of this and pretend he never woke up. Sam wiggled one arm out from under his brothers and stretched the tips of his fingers brushed the box but scooted it farther away.

"Dammit" he whispered to himself "okay that didn't work." He glanced behind himself to check on the state of his sleeping brother and found everything was still okay. So he settled back against Dean to rethink the situation. "_If I just wipe it on the bed it will dry and dean will still be able to feel it. I guess that leaves one option" _before he could change his mind he picked up Deans hand, brought it to his mouth and quickly lapped up his own come off his brother's hand. It wasn't a terrible taste just salty and odd, but not something he wanted to make a habit of. He found the rest of his semen that was on his stomach and licked it off fingers finding it not as bad the second time. Satisfied he was clean enough to not arouse suspicion he finally relaxed down into his brothers arms falling asleep moments later.

When he felt his brothers breathing ease into sleep Dean opened his eyes and studied every feature of his not-so-little-any-more-baby brother. He had been awake when Sammy had woken up, but there was no way he was going to let him know. But the next 30 minutes of feigning sleep had been the hardest of his life. All he had wanted to do was caress Sammy's smooth body and help as he brought himself to completion, but he had kept himself in check. He refrained and though it left him hurting and unsatisfied he couldn't take advantage of confused and sleepy Sammy. They had to hash this out when they we're awake and after Sammy had come to terms with these new feelings he was just noticing were there. He had to let Sammy make that decision; he couldn't use the "I'm the big brother you have to do what I say" card on something that would change their lives forever.

It was wrong, probably evil but he couldn't help it, his brother was his world. Dean reached over and touched Sam's face he traced his brows, down the long line of his nose, rubbed his full lower lip with his thumb. Memorizing every texture so he knew them by touch as well as he already knew them by sight. Because this is the first time he had allowed himself to touch Sammy even this much, it had been a hands off longing for so long. Dean had been willing to let it stay like that too, but after Sammy's tender doctoring tonight he had caved and gathered Sam close to him wishing with everything he had that it could always be like this. He resigned himself to stealing a touch, a look, even a smile as long as Sammy was happy. And Dean would do anything, anything at all to make sure that happened, even if it meant watching from the sidelines as Sam fell in love with someone else. Always being the big brother or support system.

But Sam had woken up before Dean could let him go and Dean had to endure the greatest torture ever. To hold his writhing, beautiful brother in his arms as he jacked off then remaining indifferent when Sam's warm tongue licked his own semen from Deans hand. Exquisite torture, but at least Dean knew he had a chance. That thought got him trough the experience and gave him the willpower to untangle his limbs from his brothers and slip out of bed. With one last look at his sated brother Dean turned and walked into the bathroom to take care of himself.

Okay people REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! I have chapter two started and hopefully it will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AAAhhhhhh Okay guys sooooo sorry it took so long but I had some people come into town to visit and I couldn't work on the story and then I hit a wall where I wanted something to happen but I couldn't get it going so this chapter might be a little choppy and I'm sorry for that but please tell me what you think!

And thank you so much to everybody that commented and/or favorited the story I love you guys!3

So here we go chapter 2!

Lennie

Around nine o clock later that morning Sam woke to the sound of Dean coming through the door of the hotel room with an armful of fast food bags and a tray of drinks. Sam sat up, the sheet falling to rest around his slender hips and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dean couldn't say anything partly because he had the impala keys dangling from his mouth and partly because Sammy look so damn adorable he was struck speechless. Dean turned his back on Sam to toss the bags on the table followed by the drinks and finally the loud clank of the car keys trying to distract himself.

But it wasn't long enough; when he turned around he found himself two feet away from a warm sleepy looking Sam wearing only his blue and white striped boxers.

"Put some damn pants on dude. Your chicken legs are gonna scare people" Snapped Dean, making the smile slide right off Sam's face.

"Well who pissed in your Cheerios?" Sam snapped back abruptly turning towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind himself. Dean heaved a huge sigh and turned back to take the food out of the bags. "_Yeah, good job Dean act like an asshole cause you can't keep your eyes off your little brother." _

"Dean." Said a gruff voice snapping Dean out of his musings.

"Yeah dad?" He replied crisply walking over to the bed his father was lying in.

"So what happened after I got hit?" Asked John as he scooted himself up to a sitting position.

"Not a whole lot, I snuck up on it while it was after you and ganked it. Then I drug your ass back here, Sammy stitched you up and you've been asleep for 12 hours. Sweet and simple" said Dean shrugging out of his coat and tossing it behind him as he sat on the other bed. At the same time Sam came out of the bathroom fully dressed and scowling.

"Morning Sam." Said John "gab that food and bring it over here. I don't think I'm getting up for a little while"

"Yes sir." Sam grabbed all the food up and walked over between the two beds making sure not to make eye contact with Dean, he handed his dad a bag. When John looked forward into the bag Sam grabbed his head and leaned over to inspect his stitches causing his ass to be right in Dean's face.

Dean's mouth went dry. Sam had an amazing ass, high and full on top of his long legs squeezed into jeans that are too small for him. Dean wants to reach out and touch, his hands twitch with longing. Then Sam straightens with a sandwich in his hand and sits at the foot of his dad's bed instead of beside Dean like he normally would.

"You boys have a fight or something?" asked John raising his eyebrows.

"Deans just being an asshole, like always." Replied Sam in a dull voice, unwrapping his sandwich as if it was the only interesting thing in the room. John glanced at Dean who just shrugged and caught the sandwich his dad threw at him. They all ate in an awkward silence, and as soon as Sam had stuffed the last bite in his mouth he jumped up off the bed, grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna go do my homework. Later." He snapped as he literally ran out the door. Leaving his brother and father staring at the door, one in confusion, and the other in pain.

Sam stormed across the parking lot pissed for really no reason. Dean was always like that, why did today bother him so much? Because Sam felt closer to Dean than he ever had before and even though Dean had no idea why he would, Sam wanted him to act differently. He wanted Dean to smile at him; he wanted that crooked grin with a wink to be directed at him instead of every girl in creation.

But of course he couldn't expect that, Dean didn't even know what had happened last night. He didn't know that when Sam opened his eyes this morning and the first thing he saw was Dean with his arm full of greasy food and the Impala keys dangling from his plump lips that Sam's heart started to beat faster and his groin had tightened. All he had wanted to do was push his fingers through his brother's short spiky hair and smile into his eyes.

"When the fuck did I turn into such a girl?" Sam suddenly asked himself out loud stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He huffed and ran his hand through his hair and looked around. He'd been in such a rush to leave that he ended going the opposite direction of the library, which was his initial destination.

"_Dammit, well I'm not walking back past the damn hotel so let's see what's this way." _Sam resolved then hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and took off down the street again. After fifteen or so minutes of wandering down the small town sidewalk Sam came to a tall dilapidated looking wooden fence. His curiosity spiked he started trying to peek through the slats. Suddenly he came to a spot where a few of the slats had been torn down; he stuck his head through and was surprised by what he saw. It looked like a thick wood but the more he looked he realized it was an old walking trail of sorts, with a pebbled path that threaded between the trees.

He pulled back and glanced around once more before putting his hand in his pocket to check that his knife was where it was supposed to be. Then Sam stepped through the fence into the thickly wooded area. He looked up and could barely see any of the blue sky through the thick foliage, and what light did come through was a rich green color. He took off down the trail that wound around thick tree trunks and other flora and fauna. Sam was constantly looking around; his hunter skills not letting him trust a new environment. But the farther he got into the wood he felt if anything more and more comfortable.

Hell he'd almost forgotten being mad at Dean because he was so absorbed in his impromptu hike, eventually he came around a curve in the trail and straight ahead of him he saw a big hill topped by a giant oak tree. Sam left the trail and clamored up the hill, panting slightly when he got to the top; he tossed his backpack against the tree trunk and plopped down beside it. From here he could see past the trees to a beautiful lake that spread across a back drop of mountains.

"It looks like a postcard." He whispered to himself as he dropped his head back against the tree "too bad I haven't got anybody to send one too." That was something else he hated about this life, he didn't know anybody. They never stayed anywhere long enough to even remember anybody's names, much less an address to send them a postcard.

He had two people in this world Dad and Dean. And Sam wasn't sure he could call what he and John had a relationship. They would scream and get in each other's face until one of them left or Dean stepped in. Dean always protected him and calmed the waters between them, he was the moderator. Sam chuckled to himself at the thought of Dean being the peace maker because any other time Dean was the one with the smart ass remark and the quick fists while Sam hovered on the sidelines trying to keep everyone rational.

It always annoyed Sam when Dean ended up in a fight by the end of their first day of every new school. It was always for the same reason too, he would pick the prettiest girl in his grade and do everything he could to get into her pants, and then fight her boyfriend behind the cafeteria while Sam looked on, flinching every time Dean took a hit. But now that Dean wasn't in school any longer Sam kind of missed it, it had kind of become a ritual. When the fight got broken up Sam would go up to his brother who would look up at him and give him that crooked grin and scramble to his feet and they'd walk back to their crappy hotel room together laughing about it.

He missed those moments when it was just the two of them, when dad was off on a hunt. It was just so easy to be around Dean he didn't have to explain himself or impress him, hell sometimes they didn't have to talk because they knew each other so well. Now Sam was always left behind, and in the past two years and their relationship had changed. Not necessarily for the worse it was just … different.

Dean had become more serious since he started hunting full time with dad, he was still quintessentially Dean but sometimes he would simply sit in silence. He didn't fill every second with a sex joke or sing AC/DC insanely loud for no reason, which was too bad. Because as much as he acted like it annoyed the hell out of him, Sam secretly loved hearing Dean sing and watching his full lips curve around the lyrics.

"_Deans sinfully pretty lips, I wish I'd gotten to touch them last night." _Sam thought to himself. _"I bet they feel amazing, and I know Dean knows how the fuck to use them, he's kissed everything in a skirt! And they're so full, they'd look amazing wrapped around my cock, Jesus, it would be incredible!" _Sam closed his eyes and let himself get lost in his fantasy _"He'd look up at me with those pretty green eyes as his tongue darted out to lick the tip of my penis, then he'd slide his lips over the head and slowly pull on it like it was a lollipop." _Sam was beyond hard now and pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans but he wasn't quite ready to touch himself, he wanted to see how far he could get this fantasy before it was unbearable.

"Dean's_ tongue would make swirls around the head as he opened his mouth wider to take Sam as far as he could, his tongue now rolling along the bottom of his cock. Sam would reach forward and grab Dean's hair as his head fell back on his shoulders letting Dean control everything. Dean's mouth suddenly left Sam's cock with a pop and Sam grunted in displeasure that turned into a moan of pleasure as Dean started nibbling and sucking on Sam's jutting hipbones." _Sam's hands had moved on their own and were now sliding under his boxers and caressing his own hipbones where fantasy Dean was leaving small bruises. "_Dean was running his big hands up and down Sam's thighs until Sam let them fall open giving Dean complete access" _Sam was now sliding his hand to the button on his jeans about to pop it through the hole " _Dean slid his hands around to the backs of Sam's thighs and up to his full ass. He squeezed he firm muscles in each hand and—"_

"Jesus Christ Sam there you are!" Came Dean's voice from the foot of the hill.

Sam jerked out of is daydream so suddenly he smashed the back of his head into the tree trunk and let out a loud "FUCK!" Dean came sprinting up the hill with a gun drawn.

"What is it Sammy?" he panted looking around.

"It's nothing Ass Hat. I was … Sleeping, and you scared me. That's all. Now put the fucking gun away!" Sam replied grabbing his book bag and pulling it into his lap to hide his hard on. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam snapped rubbing the back of his head.

"I saw you go the wrong way and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Dean said putting the gun back in the waistband of his pants.

"I'm not a fucking kid anymore dean I don't need a babysitter!" Sam replied pulling his hand back to see that he was bleeding. "Dammit Dean"

"Fuck Sam stop being such a bitch. Let me look at your head and see how bad it is." Dean got on his knees beside his little brother and reached for his head only to have Sam jerk away.

"It's nothing Dean I'm fine." Sam said quickly, he wasn't sure that having Dean touch him right now would be such a good idea, what with the incredibly sexy fantasy fresh on his mind. He might just come in his pants. He looked up into Dean's eyes and was surprised to see a look of hurt flash in their pale green depths. Dean dropped his hands and turned to sit against the tree like his bother.

"Sorry Sammy. I know you're not a kid I just couldn't help it." Dean said with a small smile "Old habits I guess."

Sam's head flipped around and his jaw dropped open as he stared incredulously at his big brother, who had never apologized to anybody in his life.

"Your gonna catch flies Sammy boy." Dean chuckled as he reached over to nudge Sam's jaw upward. When his calloused fingertips scraped against the soft skin of Sam's chin his grin faded and his eyes flickered down to Sam's still parted lips. Sam took a deep breath and licked his lips which broke the spell and Dean let his hand drop to his lap as he looked away into the woods.

Sam quickly looked the other way and the two brothers sat in silence under the big oak tree in the middle of nowhere, each trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Dean was clinching his fists so tight his knuckles were white and Sam was blinking owlishly into the sun not quite believing the look he saw in Deans eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity Dean took a deep breath, unclenched his fists, closed his eyes and leapt off the deep end.

"Sammy. I was awake last night."

Sam's stomach dropped. _"Oh fuck oh fuck! What have I done he hates me now he's the only person I have in this world and he hates me what do I do how do I fix this!" _His mind raced and tears pooled in his eyes but he refused to look at Dean he couldn't bear to see the hate in those eyes.

"Listen Dean, I know it was wrong and stupid and just so fucked up but I don't know why it happened. But please forgive me I – I couldn't help it. I swear I'll do whatever you want me to, I'll sleep in the floor or whatever just – Please please don't – h-hate me-!" Sam finished choking on a sob he couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around his back pack and buried his face in the scratchy fabric trying to hide his humiliation.

For a few moments Dean sat in shocked silence watching his little brother cry before he crawled back to his knees and leaned close to Sam's face and slipped an arm around his shoulders. Sam stiffened and tried to pull away but Dean gripped him tight and whispered "Sammy I don't hate you. I love you. God I love you, that's why I was holding you last night. I've tried so hard not to touch you, not to drag you down with me into… whatever this is. But I – I couldn't help it I had to touch you. You are the most important person in the world to me and I could never hate you. Sammy look at me please, I need you to look at me."

Sam couldn't believe his ears, he was frozen solid he wasn't even crying anymore. How can this be, how can they feel like this towards each other. It was so wrong but Deans arm around him and his warm breath on his ear was all Sam could really handle. He raised his reddened eyes tentatively to search Deans glistening ones. He saw love and fear tangled so wonderfully in his brother's gaze he did the only thing he could think of, he lifted his head and crushed his lips against his brothers.

Dean reacted immediately; he speared his fingers into Sam's hair and pulled him as close as he could. Sam struggled to push his bag out of his lap and twisted up onto his knees so he was pressed flush against his brother knee to knee, groin to groin, and chest to chest. Dean tilted his head to the side and pressed his tongue roughly between Sam's lips and Sam gasped and clutched at his brothers hips trying to steady himself. They stayed like this for what seemed an eternity, tongues battling for dominance and hands gripping and smoothing, learning each other like they had never done before.

Finally Dean wrenched himself from Sam's lips and pressed his forehead against his, breathing ragged and heavy.

"Dammit Baby Boy what do we do now?" He asked finally, Sam opened his eyes and stared at his brother.

"I have no fucking idea; this is a monster we've never fought before." He panted

Dean chuckled "No shit." Then settled back against the tree pulling Sam with him putting him between his legs, Sam's back against his chest. He ran his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair as their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal.

The sun slowly climbed in the sky as the brothers held each other lost in their own thoughts. Sam had looped his arms over Dean's thighs and was tracing patterns on his calves, while Dean had stopped playing with Sam's hair, content to just hold him after so long. Neither had been happier in a long time, and neither wanted to break the spell they had cast in this special spot.

Dean's stomach however had a different idea. It growled loudly making Sammy laugh and look up at his brother with a ridiculously happy grin on his face.

"Looks like I'm gonna be competing with your stomach for attention." He said as he leaned forward to get up. Dean suddenly tighten his hold and pulled Sam back to him making Sam's breath whoosh out of him.

"Never, Sammy. Nothing will ever be more important than you." Dean whispered in to his brother's ear, when Sam looked back at him he captured his lips in another fierce kiss that stole his breath all over again. They pulled apart and looked at each other for another long moment making a silent pact. Then Dean grinned that beautiful crooked grin and shoved Sam away before jumping up.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam whined untangling is long limbs and standing.

"Last one back does the laundry!" Dean yelled and took off down the hill. Sam just stared dumbstruck for a minute after his brother, before he realized what had happened and took off after him screaming "JERK!" as he ran.

"BITCH" came the response from farther up the trail followed by a rich burst of laughter. Sam smiled and slowed his pace; he'd gladly do the laundry if he got to spend all his time with Dean.

"Come on bitch I'm not gonna win by forfeit. I'm gonna kick your ass fair and square!" Dean said from where he had stopped on the path.

"Fine, Jerk!" Sam cried as he split into a dead run whisking by his brother down the path.

"So now you're gonna cheat?" Dean screamed giving chase.

They ran all the way back to the hotel and crashed through the door causing John to jerk awake and yell at them both for being inconsiderate little pricks, but neither cared. Nothing could spoil this they just laughed and collapsed on the floor, neither one remembering the black bag still sitting under the huge oak tree in the middle of nowhere.

Okay sooooo?

I wanted this to be the smutty chapter but it didn't seem right yet, so hopefully in the next chapter! But please guys I loooove feedback so get on it *cracks whip*

much love!


End file.
